narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GokūBlack10
Song I just heard this song, and it's really powerful. Ignore the anime in it, but the song is amazing, I'm sure you'll like it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yng8hXcXhl8 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:45, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :You thought it was something sexual, didn't you? =w= --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:53, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Anyways, what're you up to? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:12, October 30, 2010 (UTC) RE:Kojimaru Haha, it's rock that got heated a ton by volcanic activity or stuff like that, turns black and glass-like. --'User:Thepantheon 04:06, October 30, 2010 (UTC)' Awesomeness Coolio. If you need help in any way, such as inspiration, feel free to ask. In the meantime, I'm gonna be busting my head as to how to use and finish Sosuke. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:25, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Did anyone realize that Madara spelled backward is Haku? MIND FREAK. =w= --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 05:27, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Forums With the whole forums, is that for Admin use only? Or is it an open game sort of deal--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 14:44, October 31, 2010 (UTC) : The forums as a whole are for everyone. However, the Forum:Kage Summit Meeting is for admins to discuss the site direction. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 14:49, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty, thank you; and while I'm here I would also like to apologize for getting all fussy over the use if a picture that wasn't even mine. Wish it didn't take me a week to finally realize that it was such a trivial matter I could have easily overlooked--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 16:09, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey Happy Halloween, bro. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:05, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :I'm alright, had better days, but I'm hanging in there. How about you? I hope things are getting better. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:19, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm just trying to get some ideas happenin', here on NF and on BFF. I also added Sydonay Uzumaki, which will be my main antagonist once I get a story together or something like that. I'm honestly at a loss of what to do. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:31, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Awesome. I can't wait to see what you come up with. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:52, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I agree, that song gives me goosebumps whenever I hear it. It's awesome. This Music Video is also giving me some ideas for a possible new NF arc. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:49, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Infobox Oasis doesn't load Common.css, you'll have to see what was done on the Narutopedia's Wikia.css to fix it. Ten! I went as Kubo for Halloween :3 Check it out, Left side is Kubo, and the Right side is me =w= --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:13, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Now, you must fufill your destiny and become Kishi. =w= --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:40, November 1, 2010 (UTC) May I? Hi Ten, was wondering if I may use this old picture you have. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20081114233752/narutofanon/images/6/6f/Female_Nin.jpg --Fahuem 10:42, November 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Infoboxes They were broken? Never realized that. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 01:40, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Main page?? You changed it back to when I first joined the wikia? Why?????????? the information on that page is sooo outdated.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 03:38, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey I've decided to just stick to Monobook, because it's pretty much the same look as Monaco, just with the basic Wikipedia look. I've come to the decision that the New Look '''sucks ass', and my opinion will not change. Wiki Staff must have been drunk when coming up with that design. Anyways, as per the RP, you know I'd never turn down a chance to RP with you, bro. I'm just concerned that should my Naruto groove be fleeting, I don't leave you in the lurch waiting for me to post. =/ --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:59, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Also, as a side-note. I can't find much use for this tagline. I originally made it for a story, but I really can't think of anything right now. Dunno what's wrong with me. But, it sounds epic, and it's yours if you wanna use it/tweak it. :*''"The Fox screamed. Just once, into the void. It was a sad voice. An empty voice. And... A voice full of rage. The man who bore the burden of his ruined clan... now quietly turns a lethal knife on that place. Now, the curtain rises on war. The revenge of truth... A reckoning of the past... The beginnings of a new story now starts."'' --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:08, November 3, 2010 (UTC) It was awesome, but Kabuto still trolled everybody ~_~ He even brought back Haku and Zazuba. Who are those two anyways? :P --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:07, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Wut. Noes. I am Kubo. There can only be one! D:< Kabuto doesn't have Plotkai, aka Hanullim. =w= Also, I've been watching Naruto vs Pain over 10 times by now. I can't get over the awesomeness of the battle. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:16, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::That was Hashirama? I thought it was Seireitou Hyuga... >_> --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:27, November 4, 2010 (UTC) God Dammit >_< Anyways, whacha to now? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:36, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :That sounds awesome. I'm looking forward to these chapters. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:53, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::That would be epic. Hell, maybe that would give me something to use Sydonay Uzumaki for. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:04, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Image help Hey ten, i need help finding an image for this jutsu: Izanami (Hiden Jutsu) its a teleportation jutsu.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 02:19, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :ARGH how did you get the gif to work on the Regeneration Technique?--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 02:35, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Greetings How're ya doin'? Also, I found this game video of Jiraiya vs Pain, in dub :3 Part 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjv6OBYS6Kc and Part 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8PmRnsxfNCA Also, here's Jiraiya vs Konan if you want it too: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEzayUJqaBs&feature=related --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:30, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Condense? Aloha, Ten. Firstly, thanks for fixing the infoboxes. Secondly, is there anyway to condense it into one? It's four or five templates in one, and it just looks weird, in my opinion. I understand if you won't, but it'd be greatly appreciated by me. :3 Sincerely, '무극' (talk to Joker!) 19:38, November 4, 2010 (UTC) : Thankies! :3 '무극' (talk to Joker!) 23:09, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Fanon World War Dude I had question regarding the Fanon World war. If a user takes control of a canon character can he use canon characters from that faction or does he have to use characters of his own. For instance, I have taken control of Konoha as I want to use this as an opportunity to write some background for my fan-fic. So can I use both canon and fanon characters? Like having Shikamaru saving one of my own characters at some point. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 22:40, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, understood. Thanks mate. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 23:32, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey mate another query I wanted to run by you. Do I have to make a new host for the nine-tails or use Naruto? Asked because some users might not like it (my using Naruto that is). Also would you mind looking over this new character of mine, Jūshirō Senju and let me know what you think of it and whether the history seems to fit into the timeline of the RP. He will be my main fanon character for the RP so want him to be good. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 01:39, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks for the quick reply man. Will get started on a Naruto article then. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 01:44, November 6, 2010 (UTC) RE:War! Sure man, no problem :). So how do we start this. Have a skirmish first that sparks off the war (after which the various villages meet and form alliances) or did you have something else in mind? Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 18:24, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Ok. Ready when you are. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 18:58, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::No worries mate:). Would you mind setting up the page? I can't think of a starting point for the skirmish so I think it would be best if you made the first post. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 04:48, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::No apologies required mate. A person's health always comes first. Take your time, rest and get well soon. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 02:47, November 8, 2010 (UTC) You're up on the RP mate, but no need to rush it. Rest and get better and then we can continue with the RP once you feel better. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 05:07, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Concerning your post, the rock clones that Akatsuchi leads to the mountain base. Are they his own clones or clones of random people. Because a commander would react differently depending on whether he saw a number of clones of the same guy approach or just a group of fighters who he has no idea are clones. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 14:44, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Nice fight man. Probably one of the most interesting RPs I have had here, though as this was the first time I have participated in a war based RP I think my posts might not have been all that great. I was thinking a little too small at times. This fight really gave me a better idea of things. Also I had a doubt which I would like your opinion on. What is the status of Sasuke during this war? If he is alive, I had an idea following Konoha's loss in this skirmish. What if in our scenario he was beaten by Naruto and turned back to the light. Following that he realized how he had gone wrong and in the end at a critical moment helped Naruto beat Madara. Though he was good once more, the shinobi alliance could not forgive his crimes and wanted him punished for those crimes. But upon Naruto's repeated appeals they agreed not to kill him and imprisoned him. Now following the losses suffered in this war Naruto and Kakashi realize they are not yet completely prepared for the battle and appeal to the Konoha higher ups to free Sasuke as he would be a great asset to the village. Upon great persuasion and seeing the extent of damage done by Raian's Outer Path and Chibaku Tensei, they release him onto Naruto and Kakashi's custody to help in the war. This is just an idea that popped into my head, but let me know if it seems plausible. Also how are you feeling? Better? Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 02:47, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh thats sad to hear man. Take all the rest you can. And thanks for approving the Sasuke idea. I want to fight this war with mostly cannon characters if I can as most of my characters don't fit into the timeline. So will set up a page introducing Sasuke. Hope you get better soon. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 03:01, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Happy Saturday How are you, bro? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:07, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Aw.. I'm sorry to hear that dude. =/ I hope you feel better, man. And yes, it is an epic game. I'm comin' over to steal yer PS3 >_> <_< --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:45, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yas. Comin' over to Texas nao :3 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:54, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Perhaps. I'm considering making an Akatsuki that follows Yahiko's ideals to create a new world, but not Madara's. Essentially, an Akatsuki not formed from Criminals. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:59, November 7, 2010 (UTC) In the meantime, I'm working on Sannotō Kawahiru, which will be the antagonist of the the Fourth Sibling arc. It's so I can get some ideas flowing before starting on the Akatsuki. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:32, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Comin' Here I'm gonna comment here instead of the talkpage. I'm so sorry to hear of your condition worsening... Ten, I don't want you to jeopardize your health, so please make sure to not be online or do anything strenous until you're feeling better. I'd much rather wait here, then know you're really sick on the other end =/ After all, as I said, your health comes before RP by a grand amount. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:11, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Eh, it was fine. I was busy training on my Taekwondo for the upcoming promotion test. I recently got this note from one of my little girl students, that had writte "You're my favorite teacher" with a drawing of me and her. So, kinda creepy, seeing as she's 7. But, I felt appriciated to know that I'm respected. And you people forced me to enter the war, so you have only yourselves to blame when I shoot a cap in everybody's ass =w= --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:18, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::You're speaking to someone who knows "The Art of War" verbatim. >:D Should be quite interesting to see who will come out on top between us this time, my friend. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:40, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Yep. *sneaks TNT in Onoki's toilet* =w= --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:49, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Alternate Universe Does a story set some time after the known canon (since i dont know when shippuden is going to end) counted as an Alternate Universe? becasue thats the only reason i changed my vote.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 14:55, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, thanks for clearing this up, i was thinking about it and Naruto: Deux Machina is in fact an alternate universe set 40+ years after Shippuden with naruto releasing the kyubi and stuff.......Ok then my changing my vote was in the betterment of the site.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 16:05, November 8, 2010 (UTC) BTW My biology prof talked about cystic fibrosis when lecturing on genetics. I immediately thought of your brother. Thought you should know =P --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 18:55, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Ten, Can we start a new RP seperate from the war? I am tweaking Kai Saizu (formaly Kurisu Taizen), and I want to see what he can do against a strong opponent. Everybody else dies against him >_> NF RPr 01:55, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Can you start the article? I can't think of a good backstory as a precuror to the battle. NF RPr 02:09, November 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Vid Damn. That vid kicks ass! How're you feeling today, bro? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:30, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :=/ Atleast you'll have a chance to get better. I'd hate for you to feel even worse :( Also, you must see 'dis! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vpxLhG2Vblg&feature=related --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:39, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, I had a rather disturbing thought. Madara called Nagato the "Third of the Six Paths". What if that implies that the Sage's Rinnegan was supposed to transmigrate onto six new Rinnegan users, and that there are five more out there? =/ --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:31, November 9, 2010 (UTC) If that theory is true, I can't help but think Itachi is one of the Sixth Paths, and the power he passed on to Naruto would be something relating to the Sage. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:47, November 9, 2010 (UTC) RP Hey there Have you made the article yet? NF RPr 17:25, November 9, 2010 (UTC)﻿ I posted. I have not RPd in so long that it will probably be pitiful >_> NF RPr 17:37, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Hai Tenny Hey bro :< How'ya feeling? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:34, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :I saw. Sounds interesting. I can't wait to see how you plan to depict him :3 Also, today's Tuesday... NEW ANIME BLEACH EPISODOU :D --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:39, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes Indeed. Naruto will be a good one for sure, but I doubt anything important or big will happen in Bleach for a bit, since Kubo is just reintroducing the characters now. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:49, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Dude, I found a kickass anime opening, you must watch! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Q-rOh2KZmU&feature=related --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:57, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Also.... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=skbA3MzxHb4&feature=related At 00:26 on this vid... please tell me that's not Getsuga Tensho >_> --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:08, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :One more good one :3 Maybe it can be the Opening for the War http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TC-OZaWccyc&feature=related --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:17, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I just realized Kubo's plan. He will make the Ninja System fall in Naruto, and make way for Shinigami, successfully combining Naruto and Bleach. ''"NO NINJA. SHINIGAMI." --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:27, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :That's what Kubo meant by new protaganist. Kakashi becomes Kakashi Kurosaki. And who could forget the heroine, Sakura Inoue. =w= --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:31, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Both are epicness :D Also, I was thinking of making some characters in Akatsuki that are reflective of my friends. For example, there will be one that reflects you, one for Kuro, one for Echo, and so on. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:41, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :Not at all. =/ I'm not sure what happened with ol' Echo. Kuro, however, stopped coming on the main chat but speaks to me sometimes on PM's. He's helping one of his friends adjust to BFF, last I heard. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:47, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Xan's been pretty scarce there too. It's pretty dead nowadays, which I guess could be interpreted as no more drama, haha. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:53, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Which is why I wanna make Akatsuki members based on them, and you of course. So that way, I'll try to have them join in the war as best I can. So they will still be in it in spirit. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:59, November 9, 2010 (UTC) War If you were waiting on my, I already posted at the Battle of Kikyō Pass (GSWW) article. Also, did you see the suggestions that were made on the sign-up talk page, specifically regarding Resources and the "Game Master?" --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 23:41, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey Yo Bro. Gaara really knows how to talk to people. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:10, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I am appalled... Ten, you have specifically stated that no one may use Mokuton, minus Hashirama and Yamato. Then you go and make a character that can use of Mokuton. I'm sorry, but "Not being descended from Hashirama" doesn't sound like a good reason to have Mokuton. Now, if you'd like to explain your case, then I'm here to listen. --'れる' (talk to Joker!) 20:55, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ten, this is a pointless war of words. Everyone here knows that you and me but heads a lot. Can we just stop this pointless fighting? I had a problem with you saying Jet'ika couldn't use it, then you go and make one yourself. That's just a hypocritical move. Also, I know, and have known since I arrived here, that Ryun was your first character. He was the character that inspired me to start here on NFW. And you wonder why I would be the one to say this? I hate when people do such a crap-move, especially when I'' was told by you personally that no one can use Mokuton. So, truce? --'れる' (talk to Joker!) 21:28, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :Ten hes right, You did tell Jet he couldn't use this kg because it wasn't passed down the senju line (that we know of) but you give Ryun who is currently the most powerful ninja on NF since Seireitou Kawahiru wood release. I'm not trying to start any wars but that is kinda jerkish if you deny one user a power you yourself take.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 01:03, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I read your explanation TWICE, and I'm coming to you with not an Overpowered stance but with an ethical stance. Like i said I'm not trying to start a war with you. I just think that giving someone a wood release that is on the same lines as 's is Hax. It would be different if you made yours like how the 1st movie portrayed the non-Kekkei genkai Ice release.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 01:23, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Ten, I'm going shut up and take this loss. I'm done fighting with you on this and everything else on the wikia. -[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 01:41, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's not that I dont like you, we used to get along back when I joined the wikia. My only issue is that your wood release IS an exact copy of Hashirama's with your tweak on it, now like I said if you change it to he can only control preexisting trees then it would be more original but giving him the same jutsu as Yamato who has Hashirama's kg is bad in my opinion.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 01:58, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Reformed Sadow Sadow is reborn at this moment, as you can see. I was wondering if you had time for an RP? Im trying to decide where I should go with Sadow atm on here. Sadow-sama 01:20, November 11, 2010 (UTC) How it could work Well, you see: Sadow is somewhat of a good guy now. Well, sort of. He could be good or bad in this sense. Just read his Personality section and decide for yourself. So if Ryun has a bone to pick with Sadow, just have him question his dream :3 Sadow-sama 01:31, November 11, 2010 (UTC) coughcough Thanks for ignoring my message above. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 23:41, November 9, 2010 (UTC) How it could work x2 :O! Maybe Ryun would be interested in joining the Remnant! (Sadow's group) Sadow-sama 01:38, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Remnant's Goals Pretty much to create a Utopia. Though, in truth, they're all there to back Sadow. He could say "Fuck it, let's start a global apocalypse!" and they'd be like "SHIR YESH SHIR!!" Sadow-sama 01:45, November 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: coughcough The GM basically makes sure that neither faction that's fighting with their armies do anything that would appear unrealistic. For instance, if an army charges up a hill and captures and enemy fortification, they are probably going to be quite tired and not as efficient when enemy reinforcements arrive to retake the hill. The GM makes sure that the player that captured the hill include fatigue in his or her writing. Otherwise, people can just throw armies around without major repercussions. In essence, it makes sure that battles do not get out of wack. What are your thoughts about the resource suggestion? --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 01:45, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :Would you object if I was the GM for the majority of instances? I have experience in doing this through SWRP.com. As for the resources bit, I also mentioned having some sort of money pool for each village so that I can feasibly use Yorudo as a third-party intelligence group. Payments and transactions to Yorudo, in particular, would go to me slipping a note under the table or commencing a secret operation for the client. That way, Yorudo would be able to operate the way I designed it to without everyone trying to spam contracts with my group and ruin the purpose of intel gathering. What do you think of that? --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 02:04, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::The databooks do have information about the major villages, including a ranking scale for the economic and military strengths of each. However, to make it simple, I was thinking of just having each village have a maximum that the pool could go to, and the depleted pool would be recharged by a set amount at a predetermined OOC time. Right now, the system I have written up sets the maximum at 10 points and a 5 point recharge per IRL week. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 02:12, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't know the exact entry, but the info could be found on the village's trivia section on Narutopedia. . Okie dokie I'll start the article. Sadow-sama 01:56, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Here: Meeting of the Virtuous Sadow-sama 02:01, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Greetings from forever ago. Hello Ten. In case you forgot me, I'm Kasei. Some time ago, I made a mess of the Naruto Fanon chat site. In a fit of fury over what I believed to be unjust criticism and punishment of an individual I started a pointless and unproductive scream fest aimed not only at you, but at several of your companions. In fact during my temper tantrum I even stretched out and bit at the hand of perhaps the only person who remained friendly towards me during the outburst. Even the best of men will reveal pathetic whimpering and snarling animals when faced with a situation they detest, and not being so great I fell to that point well before I should have. I'm here to attempt to apologize, apologize and ask forgiveness from you, Nynan, and the ones around you that I offended and disgraced some time ago. I'm not all too good at explaining hows or whys, but I hope you can understand that I behaved like an atrocious beast back then and I wish a second chance at peaceful coexistances on the wikias. Hoping you'll take the time to read this, --[[User:Kasei|'Kasei']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 02:29, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Resources So we can just go with having a maximum pool that recharges every week or so. The rate wouldn't have to be different for each village. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 02:37, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :The military power for the canon villages can be established through manpower. Assuming that a force is small usually tends to believe that the particular army has better soldiers. That is an unnecessary complication. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 02:48, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Indeed Gaara is the driving force of Naruto now =w= Also, is it just me, or did Kishi make Haku a girl this time? He had lipstick. >_> And for Bleach, with the introduction of Ichigo's boss, this was running in Kubo's mind: ''"Story Boring? INTRODUCE TITS." --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:03, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :Should be awesome :3 Sannoto is pretty much the Seireitou "power" replacement, while Sosuke is just my own character in terms of personality. I wanna show how deadly one can be even without kekkai genkai and stuff. What're you up to now? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:17, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I know! *plants A-Bombs near every border* =w= But seriously. I had some thoughts come to me for a new BFF Gotei 13, with a Yoda-sized Hitsugaya-aged Smartass Captain-Commander. So I'll be there, and here as well, while writing this paper for my mom for her college class. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:23, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Happy Veterans Day Hey bro, how be you? Also, I heard of this epic new movie, "The Warrior's Way". Check it out, here's the trailer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oH2wJyFGl74 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 17:09, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'm glad to hear you're feeling better, bro. As for Ten-Tails, do you mean the one you made, or the accumulation of the Tailed Beasts Ten-Tails? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 17:22, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Perhaps... If Ryun sided with Sannotō, the latter is an expert chemist that was working on an experiment that could possibly evolve the Mangekyō Sharingan. I figure, he has DNA samples of the Tailed Beasts, and I figure since he can use the Yin-Yang power, he could forge a new Ten Tails, but it's only a possibility. I would need to think this through, but it could work. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 17:56, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, if you're game, then I'm game dude. Also, on BFF, I made a new Captain-Commander: Mikami Karasumori. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:04, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Indeed we can. :3 Just name the time and place, and the article. =w= --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:10, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good. Are you sure you're feeling well enough to go to work though? =/ --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:23, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah... I know what you mean. I feel the same about Taekwondo as well. Those kids look up to me, and I never wanna disappoint them. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:40, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Resources and GM If this discussion is finished, can you officialize it on the appropriate page? Also, in the RP, is Raian going to take Braves Cell into custody or let them off? Also, is he going to visit the Yorudō through the location mentioned on the contact card? --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 18:52, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :Ok. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 21:13, November 11, 2010 (UTC) World War As I notice that Getsu and Iwa are under the same faction, we should probably make an RP that involves an alliance. If you're up for it, do you have any ideas? Because I'm dry right now. --'User:Thepantheon 00:28, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, yes, I was thinking more along the lines of reasons. Maybe just go for simple and have Iwa go around trying to make allies around the Land of Fire's area? --'User:Thepantheon 01:25, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll start since I'm the one initiating it. Treaty of Getsugakure --'User:Thepantheon 01:59, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Yo Yo Yo Hey Ten, how did work go? (And yes, I felt like saying "Yo" three times XD) --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:21, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :I've been alright, just designing some new ideas for my Gotei 13, as well as the Akatsuki members here. Also, I'm anxious to see this new movie, "The Warrior's Way". --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:32, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure dude, just set down the start and I'll jump in. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:46, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Heh Wish I knew. I found the one for light release here. Omnibender/Elemental recomposition table, and I am currently trying to get User:Jet'ika to Photoshop me an icon for my thunder release.--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler." ("talk to Darknesslover") 03:01, November 13, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Are we ever gonna finish that Kichirō vs Dyan battle? Hey could u somehow fix the Icon in the infobox here? Thunder Release: Thor--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("talk to Darknesslover") 05:10, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Nah, not a problem. And I think it's still mah post XD lol. Anyways, how did your day go? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:02, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :That's good to hear. So long as things didn't take a turn for the worst ^^ --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:22, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ten I got two questions. 1) Would you mind if I used your Yang Release Cloak? 2) Can only Rinnegan users utilize Yin or Yang Release (separately)? I only assume Yin and Yang are used together for genjutsu and stuff--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("talk to Darknesslover") 02:25, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Kumogakure Heya Ten, I wanted to know If solo stories are allowed for this war. By this I mean, my own writing on how Kumogakure is preparing and getting ready for future battles?--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 03:29, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :PS When your finished up with your multitude of works atm, interested in a meeting between A and Onoki setting them as enemies in this war?--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 03:29, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty, thank you and thanks for the quick response--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 03:36, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh Yeah I never asked, how are you feeling? Is the ill feeling you've been having over? Or is it still bothering you? =/ --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 06:45, November 14, 2010 (UTC)